


Finally!

by Selenic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Having trouble finishing my longer fics, so just to keep things rolling, I'm writing short ones :)</p>
<p>Written for<a href="http://cin1101.livejournal.com/"> cin1101</a>'s birthday, a quick spur of the moment ficlet.</p>
<p>Crossposted at <a href="http://selenic76.livejournal.com/4520.html"> Livejournal.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Finally!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cin1101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cin1101).



> Having trouble finishing my longer fics, so just to keep things rolling, I'm writing short ones :)
> 
> Written for[ cin1101](http://cin1101.livejournal.com/)'s birthday, a quick spur of the moment ficlet.
> 
> Crossposted at [ Livejournal.](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/4520.html)

Finally!

 

 

“I did _not_ just see what I think I saw, did I?” Ziva whispered to McGee, her trained eyes spying on Tony and Gibbs, working on the case at the latter’s desk.

“I—I think you did,” McGee mumbled quietly, just as stunned by the sight as Ziva was.

Calmly, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Tony took another sip of Gibb’s coffee, before handing it back to him.

“Tony hates Gibbs’ coffee!” Ziva hissed. “Why is he drinking it now?”

“And why is Gibbs letting him?” McGee pondered, remembering with dread all the glares he’d gotten for even touching Gibbs’ cup.

“That can only mean one thing...” Ziva began, smiling mischievously, and turned to look at McGee. After realization hit him, he grinned right back at her.

“They’ve finally done it!” both exclaimed at the same time, loud enough to turn every head in the room.

Tony actually blushed, but Gibbs merely smiled briefly, before ordering everyone back to work.

 

 

 

~~~ End ~~~


End file.
